Social media provides valuable information and insight into the preferences and opinions of consumers of digital media. For many social media outlets, such as Facebook®, Twitter®, etc., a social media application program interface (API) can enable access to social media streams including text, photos, video, GIFs, polls, live video, hashtags, and/or links to outside content, for example. This content is generally created by some or all users on these platforms to share with their social connections and/or the public. The social media APIs that are made available by many social media outlets therefore provide real-time streaming access to this content, but existing social media APIs do not provide a way to analyze the user-generated content that streams through them in real time.